The Voyages of a Couple
by Elemein
Summary: The last in my fanfiction trilogy :3 ! Trey and Nodoka set out on a sea journey to find the other members of the new zodiac!
1. Chapter 1

The Voyages of a Couple

Chapter 1

I don't own Fruits Basket, I only own this story and the made-up characters.

Rated T for language and mature themes

The sequel to A Lovely Relationship and The Loop of Jealousy (wow it's been awhile) THIS IS GAWNA RAWK! You don't need to read the predecessors to enjoy this fanfic but it'll clear up ALOT of confusion.

PS: Fanfiction may contain excessive amount of randomness, romance, discovery, and piratey goodness.

PPS: I'm a non-gay guy, nothing against gays at all, they're fun, but I get accused too often :3

"Make a bloody selection Christopher-chan!" said a scronny adult

"Dammit! I want the right one! There's still pirates, even in these ages!" argued the tall blonde handsome adult, Christopher

"We have the money for any vessel we want, food, ammo, everything piratey!" called a chubby adolescent

"Now, now guys, this whole thing is for Nodoka-san, remember?" said Christopher

Nodoka, a short cute young lady with short glossy red hair and large eyes of opposite colors (red and blue) blushed. She was being held by a tall mature man, her husband. Trey. A tall man with short brown messy hair and a deep passionate love for Nodoka.

"How about that one?" said the chubby adolescent, Bastion

"Thats a warship dumb dumb!" said a tall well-built young man

"Im in for it!" said Christopher

"Now, now, just because your a cannontard and want to become a sea pirate after Nodoka's adventure, DOES'NT mean we need a warship now..." commented Horace

"Tell me that when someone's kidnapped due to lack of firepower" said Christopher

"Are'nt you safe enough? You got into it enough to get blades and a wooden vessel, I think we've token all the precautionaries we can" said a tall man resembling Trey

"Pleaseeee! I want to be authentic!" squelled Christopher

"Your money" joked Tristin

Nodoka was going on a journey with Trey and friends to find the other artifacts of the zodiac of the next generation, she was one herself, and so was Trey... And half her crew... What a boat of misfits! Thought Nodoka... But good misfits nonetheless, she giggled.

"It's settled! That one!" said Christopher while poking at a picture in a book.

"To look at it from all points of few, all I'm gonna say is, it's roomy, it's large, fast, has room for weapons for cannontard over there-"

"Stop calling me that!" interrupted Christopher

"Has good living conditions, and looks like it's sailable by seven master sailors... Slowly but surely..." finished Tristin

Everyone nodded in agreement with the wise man's points. They all decided, a schooner was their ideal ship.

"Roll-call!!!!!!!!" shouted Bastion

"Christopher!" said Christopher, a tall handsome young man with seductful red eyes. His dream is to become a sea pirate after he's done helping his good friend Nodoka on her journey to find the other zodiaz artifacts. He has no romance in his life, and he's decided to never love again after his girlfriend died. Christopher sported a spontaneous attitude with a hint of sweetness. He was one of the zodiac artifacts, the rat. He was going to be the owner and captain of the vessel they were using for Nodoka's journey.

"Anne!" said a cheery young woman with long glossy orange hair and large green eyes. She was tagging along because she just learned how to sail and had a crush on Christopher. She was a zodiac artifact also, the boar. She was going to help sail.

"Tristin..." said a the tall man who resembled and acted like Trey completely, only difference was that he was more humourous, wasn't a zodiac artifact, had a different spouse, and was a better sailor... And was Trey's father, that too. Please see Trey role call (Ha ha)

"Trey?" said a tall young man with black hair. He garnered an undying love for Nodoka, he literally would do anything for her. He was a zodiac artifact himself, the ox. He was going to help sail.

"Nodoka!" said Nodoka... I've already described her, what more could you want? Oh yea! She was the cat zodiac artifact

"Tohru!" Get out... Do you seriously not know Tohru? Of yea, tiny details, she's Kyo's wife and Nodoka's mother.

"Kyo..." same deal as Tohru, except he was Tohru's husband and Nodoka's father.

"Horace!" you know him... He sails, and had no romance.

"Bastion" he's Horace except younger and fatter.

"Timothy" copy and paste version of younger Horace. Still no romance.

"Finish the bloody thing!" yelled Kyo

"Taylor!!!!" yelled a short woman with long blonde hair... Tristin's wife and Trey's mother.

"Lame intro to the fanfic!" complained Christopher

"Good for new fans who didn't read the previous stories like our creator asked them to though" commented Tristin

"True..." agreed Christopher

"Who are you talking to?!" shouted Kyo

"More intelligent people" teased Tristin

"Gah! I'll kill you" yelled Kyo while running at Tristin

"Hey! Kyo-chan! Don't do this! Please!" begged Tohru

"Fine!" grunted Kyo

"What'll it be?" asked the clerk from the shipyard.

"Ahem" Trey got the clerks attention, he used to work at the shipyard, he could probably get us something free thought Nodoka

"Hrmm? Oh Trey-chan! It's been ages!" said the clerk

"Yea, it has, I'm with my friend to buy a ship, Christopher-san?" said Trey

"Oh ya! Shcooner please!" blurted out Christopher cheerily

"Yea, okay, you gotta pay up front" chuckled the clerk

"Done" Christopher pulled out a cheque, the clerks face went pale, he was never actually going to make them pay it all at once! But it is better this way, thought the clerk.

"Ya, alrightey, the guy around back will give you it, I've included all your special details free since I wanted to see Trey-chan for a long time" said the clerk

Christopher bolted out of the door before anyone even looked at the exit, he jumped over a fence to get to the back faster, he decided to get to the ship before anyone else and claim the captain position.

The rest of the group walked behind the counter like the normal people they were. Trey was carrying Nodoka, she had a cold and was a little bit sick. Trey was taking care of her. The group walked out the back door to see the lake filled with several enourmous ships, the group turned heads to see which was there's.

"That must be ours, cannontards on the mast..." said Tristin while walking over the the dock

"Oh Trey-chan! I'm so excited, I'm finally going to meet the new zodiac creatures! The ones we've met, I like alot." said Nodoka

Christopher was walking towards the dock while carrying Nodoka, he smiled at Nodoka to match her excitement. The group stopped infront of a large ship, they all climbed the ladder leading inside the vessel.

"Arr! Me mat-"

"Shadup cannontard, your not a little kid anymore" interrupted Tristin

"Wow look at it! It's huge!"

"This beast has three floors!"

"Cannons!!!"

"Fishie!!!"

"I can't wait till we find the next zodiac artifact!"

"Me neither..."

"Look! Beds!"

The group ran across the ship like kids with a new toy, even Tohru was looking around. Tristin layed down and leaned against the mast, he held Taylor and stroked her hair they were taking in the new scenery slowly.

"Can we go now? We have everything, food, ammo, the ship" begged Christopher

"Yea! I'm so excited, I wanna go too!" pleaded Nodoka

"Im in" said Trey

"Please Tristin-senpai!" begged Christopher

"Why are you asking me? It's your boat..." said Tristin

"Raise the sails!" shouted Christopher

Bastion, Horace, and Timothy all came to attention and raised the large white sails of the vessel, they filled and the boat started moving, but progress died due to the anchor being dropped.

"Raise anchor!" shouted Christopher

The men all tugged on the rope leading to the anchor, no one expected to start the journey so quickly, they were all brimming with excitement. The anchor plopped on board and the vessel burst with speed. Everyone was in awe at the speed of the vessel and the beginning of a long journey, Nodoka's eyes were wide, Trey was looking at her with care, he went to sit down and stroke her hair. She mewed, they lay there and waited for the sea and water to be all they could see.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Are we at sea yet? Or still lake?" asked Bastion

"Look around, we've at sea for hours now" said Christopher

"So we should beam reach the sails?" asked Timothy from the bow of the boat

"I guess" said Christopher

They're first destination was Jamaica, it was close, since Christopher lived in the Dominican Republic, which is where the group came after the years of aging.

"Trey-chan, I'm gonna go look around" said Nodoka while getting out of Trey's arms.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me" said Trey while getting on a chair

Nodoka got up and started wandering around idly. She went to the bow of the boat to see Timothy fishing, he was really good seeing as he's been there for only an hour and already caught enough fish to feed us all for lunch. It must've been his plan. She walked down the starboard side of the boat and saw Horace pulling a rope to keep the main sail in perfect harmony with the wind. She looked to the port side and saw Anne making small talk with Christopher, they both looked so happy together, maybe Anne will get her crush realized thought Nodoka. Christopher really did look like one of the 1600's pirates... What a kid thought Nodoka. She wandered around and giggled. She went to the rudder and saw it cleated off, it was on a set course to Jamaica. She looked around a little more and realized it was nighttime. Her favorite time of day. Nodoka went to gather Trey, she wanted to be held more and be praised more by the love of her life. She sat in his arms and  
lyed down. He stroked her hair and hugged her close "I love you" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Told you! Pirates! Romance! Randomness! Greatest things of all time! My hardcore fans (you know who I'm talking to :3) may need a few to adjust to the changes of age and that the story sports a bit of a theme.

Bang! Bang! Rattle Rattle *. Rattle Rattle

It was in the very middle of the night when Nodoka was woken up out of bed by loud noises from above deck, they sounded violent, she wondered what could be going on. ... Where was Trey?! He was nowhere to be seen! He fell asleep with her, she knew that but where could he have gone? Above deck?

Bang!

More sounds came to Nodoka, what could be going on? She reviewed her options and chose to take a small peek through a hole in the ceiling of the deck. She looked up and found one glimmering hole, just enough to see through. It was almost pitch black, only glints of steel and flashes from guns made light. One word came to her mind. Pirates. She looked around during flashes and saw Trey parrying multi-directional strikes from two pirates. She saw Christopher loading his black handgun while taking cover behind a barrel, but who else was keeping the invaders off? She looked around seeing the upper deck littered with dead bodies, fear came to her heart, none of them belonged to someone she knew, she was relieved but she must've seen twenty or thirty other invaders on board, she wondered. How could two young men defend a ship from a whole troupe of pirates? They needed help, but who? Who?! She looked around in the beds, she only saw woman and younger children,  
and one man, Tristin. He was well-built thought Nodoka, she climbed out of her bed to Tristin's and Taylor's.

"Tristin-senpai! Wake up." she whispered while rattling Tristin trying not to disturb Taylor.

"Hmm? What is it Nodoka-kun?" said a tired Tristin "It's in the middle of the night-"

"Pirates" interuppted Nodoka

"Bullshit" grunted Tristin

"Listen!" shushed Nodoka

Bang! Bang! Swing!

"What the hell?! Cannontards right!!!?" blurted Tristin

"And him and Trey-chan are the only ones keeping them off! Go help! Please! I want my Trey-chan to live! And Christopher-san too!" begged Nodoka on the verge of crying

"Go back to sleep" said Tristin pulling up his bed sheets over him

"What?! How can you be so calm?! We could be dead before we wake!" argued Nodoka

Bang! Clamp! "Gwahhhh!"

More noises.

Nodoka's heart skipped a beat. Was it Trey who moaned? She peeped through the hole in the ceiling. Blood. Steel and blood was all she could see. Her brain slowed, what happened? Was her husband dead?

"What are you doing?" asked Tristin softly

"Shut up!" shouted Nodoka. She was trying to concentrate. But the thick red fluid blocked her vision. Was he dead?

"Nodoka-kun, why are you worried? Trey-san is an excellent fighter, and Christopher-san survived six years in the navy, they can take care if themselves." informed Tristin softly

Why was Tristin so lax? She knew Trey was an excellent fighter, she knew Christopher was a navy dog, but still, it was dangerous, and Trey could be dead right now... She couldn't see, the blood made vision through the hole impossible. But what now? Wait?

Bang! "Im out!" shouted a deep voice, familiar... It was Christopher's! He was alive! "In the barrel! The barrel! Ammo! Barrel!" said a familiar male voice... This one was like a melody to Nodoka. Trey's voice, he was alive. But what was she to do now? Tristin had full trust that they could handle anything themselves. She knew that would be true, she knew that she'd walk up later and see Trey and Christopher fine and healthy. But her heart wouldn't allow her to relax, she wanted to do something.

"Trey-san! To your right!" shout Christopher from above deck. Bang! "Got it cannontard!" shouted the deep male voice Nodoka cherished. Time was moving so slow for her.

What would happen if she went up top? ... Letting down Trey again. He'd have to protect her and himself, Nodoka didn't know how to fight at all. Why did she think that she could?

"How many more? This is tiring!" shouted Christopher from up top

"I see- gyah! - I see 10 or so on board, but I'll go check their boat!" shouted the deep male voice from up top, Nodoka heard more bangs and footsteps.

"Empty!" shouted the distant voice Nodoka loved. She decided to listen, just listen to the battle, she knew Trey was not going to die, and it wasn't Christopher's time to to either. She felt more excited then worried now.

Bang! Bang! "Ahhh!" Bang! Bang!

"Look out!" shouted a foreign voice from up top... Who was this? It was a females, it sounded light and bubbly.

Bang! Bang! "Thank you" said Christopher

"Hello." said Trey from up top softly. The fighting stopped. Was it safe for Nodoka to go up now? She would she thought. If fighting started again Trey would risk his life for her, it's happened before many times. Nodoka got out of her bed to the stairs leading to the hatch, she opened it and saw four glowing figures illuminated by a lantern, two of the tallest figures were Christopher and Trey. She stepped out over the hatch realizing it was cold and she was still in her nightgown. The circle of the four figures were further down the front of the ship. Nodoka kept her footsteps light and her eyes on the group, for dead bodies was all around her. It was not a pretty sight, blood, steel and, gunpowder...

"Buddy, you can drop the weapons, we have, and we're not intending to lose any more men" said a fine foreign voice

"Or women" said the same bubbly voice that helped Christopher, it belonged to a short young woman with long blonde hair, she had a cutlass, a pirate woman, an unusual sight. Why would anyone dedicate their life to stealing and murder? Christopher's case was different, he lost his lover to pirates. Nodoka felt sympathy for Christopher, this fight must have awoken memories he wish were dead.

"Then why should we spare you? You assault us and damage our vessel? Threaten to kill us? I'd love to see you dead" said Christopher coldly, his voice was serious and penetrating

"Chr-Christoph-Christopher-san?!" said the fine foreign male voice

"Yes" Christopher grunted

"Back to the sh- glugh!" the fine foreign voice silenced

"Your dead" said Christopher, Nodoka saw the look in his eyes, it was enough alone to penetrate fear into anyone's heart. But why was he so bent on killing this man?

"Please!" pleaded the fine foreign voice

"Where is she?!" Christopher picked up a short stubby figure, the figure looked limp and helpless, but made a gesture to the female figure in the distance. Christopher dropped the foreign man.

"Kair... Kairi-chan..." said Christopher softly

"Im sorry" said the female voice. Nodoka crept closer to the group maneuvering her way through the dead... She stepped on a bullet, making only the most silent noise.

"Nodoka-chan, come" said Trey looking in Nodoka's direction. Nodoka stood still, maybe if she was quiet enough he'd think it wasn't her, she hoped it's work.

"Nodoka- chan, come, I know you're there" repeated Trey. She gave up, Nodoka walked to the group in the middle of the vessel and went by Trey's side and leaned on his shoulder, she said "I'm sorry Trey-chan, I shouldn't be-"

"No. Don't worry about it. I love you, please never feel sorry, perfect people don't make bad decisions, you're perfect" said Trey softly.

"Kairi-chan" moaned Christopher sorrowfully

"Christopher-chan..." moaned the short blonde girl

The two hugged eachother tightly, smiling, they looked like they were made for eachother... But why didn't Christopher transform?! Was this girl a zodiac artifact?! Nodoka panicked, was she about to uncover another zodiac host so quickly?! The couple broke the hug but still held eachother's palms.

"Kairi-chan, I thought you were dead- that's what everyone told me!" stormed Christopher. Kairi looked away.

"I'm sorry..." Kairi said

"I told them to lie for me... Even though every night since that day, whether you were sick or busy, you came" she paused

"Came to find my body" she finished

"I'm sorry" she cried. Christopher held her and consoled her. He picked her up and begun to sing a familiar lullaby, one that even Nodoka cherished.

"Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming to carry me home"

Christopher and his thought to be dead girlfriend, Kairi, started to walk to the main cabin on the ship. So much to think about, and a new arising issue- where was Kyo? He wasn't there when she looked around underdeck. She yawned.

"Tired lovely?" asked Trey

"Yes..." yawned Nodoka

"Then I'll be goi-"

"Take your men with you" interuppted Trey

"But they're dead!" said the fine foreign voice

Trey picked up Nodoka and hugged her, he held her close, they walked to the hatch leading underdeck, the sun was starting to rise, it was already morning.

"Trey-chan... It's morning, I'm tired, can you sleep with me?" asked Nodoka shyly

"I can't, I'm really sorry, but someone has to be sailing at all hours of the day and night, I can't join you, I'm really sorry" apologized Trey while setting Nodoka on the bed, he tucked her in and she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Uhhhh" groaned a voice in the room. Trey looked around, it was Tohru, she was waking up.

"Yaaa" yawned Tohru while sitting up in her bed

"Good Morning Tohru-senpai" said Trey while walking to Tohru and Kyo's bed.

"Hello Tr- are those cuts?!" panicked Tohru

"Exc-"

"Those holes! No!" screamed Tohru. Trey clapped his hand over her mouth to calm her down. Her pupils widened and she shot a worried look at Trey.

"Calm down Tohru-senpai, shhh" calmed Trey while caressing Tohru's back. It didn't work, she still had a worried look displayed on her face, she wanted to know everything, she gently poked Trey's hand that was holding her mouth. He let go and she asked quietly.

"What happened???"

"Long story, but we had invaders" Trey clapped his hand over Tohru's mouth to prevent the inevitable gasp, he continued. "but, me and Christopher-san held them off, and Christopher-san was reunited with his girlfriend" Trey finished. Tohru had a mellow look, she hugged Trey, longing for affection. Trey held her for awhile until reality snapped back.

"Oowah" yawned Anne shifting around in her bed. She got up and rubbed her eyes, when she opened them, the first thing she saw that day was a beat up Trey holding Tohru. She got up with a happy expression, she went to the above deck to greet the sun.

"I'll go make breakfast" said Tohru getting out of Trey's arms... remorsefully...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

:3 is all I can say, I'm just in a good mood, I'm practicing some drawing skills because I'm ungodly bored. ^^

"Where were you papa?" asked Nodoka

It was an afternoon day, a few hours before they were going to reach their first destination... Jamaica.

"When?" asked Kyo

"During the raid"

"Sleeping on the boom of the sails"

"Does'nt that swing?"

"So?"

"She means, won't you fall off when it swings?" Trey joined the conversation

"No" grunted Kyo

"Okay..." Nodoka gave up, she knew where he was, that's all she wanted to know.

"Practice!" called out Tristin from the bow, Trey and Kyo walked to him with their weapons, it was practice time... Nodoka couldn't believe Trey or Tristin could survive eight years of hurting eachother every weekend morning. Nodoka had some free time on her hands now, a great time to question Christopher about why he can embrace Kairi without transforming. She went to the main cabin of the boat and knocked on the door, she heard "Come in" from a happy Christopher. She walked in and saw Christopher looking at something in a book while lying in his bed, he put the book down on his lap face down so she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Oh, Nodoka-san, what is it?" Christopher said

"I have a question" Nodoka started

"Anything"

"Why can you and Kairi-san be together without you transforming?"

"Oh, I should've told you this, she's the dog in the zodiac"

Nodoka was excited! A new zodiac friend! She wanted to get to know Kairi immediatelly!

"Where's Kairi-san?!" Nodoka blurted excitedly

"No clue" Christopher said bluntly

Nodoka was struck by a bolt of lightning, she realized something, Christopher was back with his girlfriend... Anne... She wanted one more answer before she wanted to see Anne.

"Did you really go out every night of your life to the water to search for a sign of Kairi-san's body?" asked Nodoka trying hard not to trigger an emotion

"Yes, I did"

"Why?"

"She deserved a proper burial if she was dead, I wanted to give it to her, but I don't need to anymore, she's here"

"Why'd she ask people to lie for her?"

"She didn't trust me at the time, she thought if she faked her own death, I wouldn't care, she thought I'd act like I was never with her, but I cared, every night, I cared"

Christopher's story warmed Nodoka's heart, would Trey do that for her if she died? He probably would she thought. She was done with her questions, she wanted to see how Anne was holding up, but she was curious "What's in that book?"

"Nothing" he said

"Please?" she said shyly hoping her shy voice worked on Christopher

Christopher sighed and said "Old pictures of me and Kairi-chan"

"Can I see?"

"I guess"

Nodoka walked over to Christopher's bedside and looked into the album, they all looked so happy in all the pictures, from family outings, to dates, and just about everything was in that book, Christopher must've kept that book safe ever since Kairi faked death. She didn't want to bother Christopher anymore, and felt guilty for knowing Anne was hurting and that she left her alone for so long.

"Thanks" said Nodoka, then she walked out of the cabin, turned right, and climbed down the hatch. She was in the cozy bedroom, with the many beds, cabinets, dressers, and blankets Tohru knitted in her free time. The room looked so fine and homey. She climbed down the stairs to the kitchen, Tohru was humming a tune and boiling a kettle of tea on the stove.

"Hi Nodoka-chan!" she said cheerfully

"Hi mama, have you seen Anne-san?" asked Nodoka

"Hrmmm... The last time I saw her was with Trey-kun who was cheering her up from something... She looked really sad, wish I knew what was troubling her"

"Then where's Trey-chan?"

"In the stock room" Tohru gestured to a door in the corner of the room, it looked hard and cold.

"With Anne-san?" Nodoka asked

"No, she's in the shower" said Tohru

"Thanks mama!"

"Anytime Nodoka-chan, would you like a snack?"

"No thanks" Nodoka ran to the door and pushed it open, and exited the small kitchen. She shut the door, she felt an eery cold breeze, she looked around fir Trey, but only found fruit, foods, weapons, ammunition and chunks of wood and cold steel lying on the floor. She could see the ships cannons, they were very well polished. Christopher must've cleaned them, thought Nodoka. She walked past a few crates of apples and fish to find a pyramid of barrels... She heard something chip away.

"Hello Nodoka-chan" said a familiar make voice, it was Trey's

"Hi Trey-chan..." replied Nodoka while walking past the pyramid of barrels to find Trey sitting down on the floor.

"Whatchu doin'?" asked Nodoka

"Nothing" said Trey almost immediately, he was hiding something behind his back.

"Trey-chan! Show me!" demanded Nodoka

Trey sighed, he pulled a fine green box from behind his back and slowly pulled the top off. Nodoka saw glitters and shines, her eyes widened, what could it be?! The top of the box was removed and Trey retrieved a shining silver necklace, it was well polished. Nodoka jumped on Trey and hugged him tight, the cold eery breeze from the sea drifted away, all coldness of steel and wood departed, time stopped, for just a moment, for them.

"Trey-chan..." moaned Nodoka

"Nodoka-chan" said Trey

Nodoka felt droplets on her cheeks. She was crying... Tears of joy. Trey, she thought. One of the greatest persons she ever met in her nineteen years, was her loving husband. He kept the relationship alive. What would she do without Trey? She never wanted to let go of Trey, ever.

"Excuse me Trey-san, when you're done, it might be nice if you helped us de-rig, we've ported" said a friendly voice... Christopher.

Nodoka was lifted up and felt motion, she was being carried by Trey up the stairs. He opened the hatch and he climbed out carrying Nodoka. Light hit her large eyes, she'd been hugging Trey so long in the dark stock room that she forgot what light felt like. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw green, they were in Jamaica. She saw her father untying a rope. All the younger boys, Horace, Timothy, Bastion, lowering a sail. She was being carried off the boat to the harbor, it was warm and had many happy people help port the beast of a vessel. Christopher walked over to the man tying a rope to the dock, she saw Christopher hand him money, the man made a thankful motion and continued working.

"Nodoka-san, do you know why we're here?" said Christopher while walking to rejoin her and Trey

"To find zodiac artifacts?" she replied

"Yes, but my friend who lives here is a zodiac artifact"

Nodoka felt excited, she was going to be finding the zodiac hosts much faster then she first thought! She felt a warmth on her neck, she looked down to her neck, Trey was putting on the glimmering silver necklace, a burst of joy came to her again, she was truly thankful that she knew such amazing friends.

"It's hot Kyo-chan" said a sweet voice coming from a lady coming off Christopher's boat... Tohru

"I can see that" said Kyo following Tohru down the rope ladder.

"Yipee!" Nodoka shifted her attention to the joyful noise, it was Timothy, Horace and Bastion jumping off the ship. They landed simeotaneously, a large grin on all their faces. Nodoka looked at the place the boys jumped down from and saw Kairi jumping off too... Wasn't she a bit old to be doing that?! Christopher caught her lovingly. It was like staring into a mirror, Kairi and Christopher fit together like two puzzle pieces... perfectly. Nodoka shifted her attention to the rope ladder, she saw a depressed figure climbing down, it was Anne... With tears on her face, and a red tone to her soft skin, she couldn't stand Christopher getting a girlfriend. Nodoka was put down and saw Trey walking to the rope ladder.

As Anne was taking her last steps, Trey snatched her and pulled her close to his chest, Nodoka was a little shocked that Trey did this to another woman, but she also knew it was because she was deeply depressed.

"Trey-san" moaned Anne "Oh Trey-san" Anne tugged his shirt and let it out, she started weeping. Trey stroked her head and held her close. They started walking to a little hut not to far off the harbor. Anne's cries turned to nothing but frowns, Trey cheered her up easyily, but her heart was still so tender and sore. Trey couldn't heal that heart, it was Christopher's.

They stopped walking when they reached the hut-like cottage. Christopher walked to the door and knocked on it, he called out "Hey! Shithead! Open the door!"

"Comin' Chris-san" called a mature voice from inside the hut. The door opened and a young man slightly older than Christopher opened the door.

"Still recognized me?" said Christopher

"Noone insults the owners of a home before letting them open the door... Except you to me, it was only ob-" the young man's eyes were targeted on Nodoka, he examined her looking excited.

"Quite a few friends you got there Chris-san, how much'd you bribe em with?" joked the young man

"Shutup Koiji-san!" said Christopher annoyed

"Sure, so, why're you here?" said Koiji

"Nodoka-san here is searching for the zodiac creatures" explained Christopher

"And you need me because I'm the goat, yes?" prompted Koiji

"No"

"What?"

"Yes"

"Hrm?!"

"No"

"Which is it?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"No"

Koiji just sighed while Christopher laughed off playing around with Koiji's mind.

"Well then, come in" said Koiji while gesturing them in. Nodoka stepped over the threshold amazed at how well maintained the room was. She expected a pigsty considering how small it was and that it was managed by a single man. Koiji sat down on a sofa infront of the large television, which was to the right of the fishtank, which was across the room to the small neat kitchen. The rest of the group joined him on the surprisingly enourmous sofa, they all sat comfortably and waited for someone to speak.

"So, again, why should I leave my life to go with you?" asked Koiji

"Well, uhhh, oh shit..." hesitated Christopher

"Because I'm telling you to" said Kyo irritably

"I have an idea..." said Tristin

"What is it?" said Christopher

"It's rash, but hell, let's go with it!" said Tristin

"So what is it?" asked Kairi

"It'll be amazing how it turns out!" joked Tristin trying to piss someone off

"Say it! Damn it!" yelled Kyo

"No" chuckled Tristin

"I'll kill ya!" yelled Kyo

"I'm satisfied, okay then, here it is, a match, Koiji-san wins, he gets the boat, we win, he comes with us!" explained Tristin

"Tell me what the match is again before I risk my very expensive boat?" poked Christopher

"Fighting!" blared Tristin

Koiji looked very happy, he was sure he was going to win, but "Yay, a boat I'll never use, c'mon Chris-san, sweeten the deal!" milked Koiji. Everyone thought, Nodoka had a thought that'd benefit her greatly, she decided to speak up.

"Me" said Nodoka

"Yes Nodoka-san?" said Christopher

"Me" repeated Nodoka

"Well, what is it?" said Christopher

"Me as a prize" she said

Trey looked stunned and sad, what did he do wrong? Was it that he was trying to cheer up Anne? Why would Nodoka threaten to leave him without saying what was wrong?

"Please don't Nodoka-chan" stuttered Trey

Koiji looked pleased, he said "I've always wanted a cute girlfriend, deal!"

"What Nodoka-chan?! You're married!" blurted out Kairi

"Yea" agreed Anne

"Oh c'mon, it's not like Trey-chan could ever lose, now would he?" explained Nodoka half-heartedly. Trey could follow Nodoka's plan now, he was a good fighter... But... Was Koiji?

"So, when?" said Koiji anxiously

Nodoka was surprised and feeling bewitched at the same time, she was suddenly attracted to the young man with shirt black hair sitting next to her, Koiji. She felt passion vibrating off him. Trey could always be passionate with Nodoka, but he was too nice, always did what she liked, she didn't want to be at the top of the tree anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I finished planning how the entire story is going to go, time to write it! Hope you guys like it!

"Let's get em ready to ruuuuumble!" shouted Tristin in an announcer-like voice

"Just how old are you again?" asked Kyo

"36" replied Tristin boredly

"9? Got it!" teased Kyo

Koiji and Trey were standing in Koiji's backyard ready to fight, this was a fight Trey was NOT! Going to lose, he was nothing without Nodoka, he'd be fighting for everything he had in his life now. Koiji looked confident, he gave a little wink to Nodoka before the fight was about start.

"Why must men always solve problems with fighting? Kyo-san?" asked Anne

"Why not?" replied Kyo nibbling on a corncob

"What is this?! A sporting event?!" yelled Christopher at Kyo

"Almost, like high-stakes poker, only with fists" said Kyo with glee

"Cage him" joked Horace

"In the re-"

"Seriously, is that necessary?" chuckled Christopher interuppting Tristin

"Uhh-"

"Can we get this over with? I don't like fighting" said Tohru

"Ready Trey-san?" said Koiji

"Hai" said Trey

"Can I be referee?" vouched Tristin

"No" said Christopher

"Why not?!" asked Tristin

"Because your insane" said Timothy rolling his eyes

"... So are most referee's" said Tristin

"True... But still no" said Kyo

"Awww" groaned Tristin

"Please, just hurry..." pleaded Tohru

Trey was a little nervous, he'd never foughten for Nodoka literally before, he couldn't lose.

"Go" said Tristin anxiously.

The two males fired at eachother, making motions so fast that noone could make out their movements, the men saw the movements perfectly, they cheered and booed. Tohru couldn't see any of it, but she still had no smile on her face. Nodoka was amazed, it was like watching a weekend practice session between Tristin and Trey.

"Kya!!!" yelled Trey sending a punch to Koiji's chest. Koiji fell to the ground, tired. He gave Trey the thumbs up.

"Wooooh!" yelled Kyo and Tristin

"Yay for Trey-san!" yelled Christopher

Tohru giggled. Nodoka said to her "Whats so funny?"

"Kyo-chan acts like this when he watches sports" said Tohru

Sports? Trey never even watched television unless Nodoka was there... What did Trey do all day at their house when Nodoka was out with her friends?She'd ask him later.

"Nodoka-chan..." Trey picked her up and hugged her. He was sweaty and smelled bad.

"You stink Trey-chan" teased Nodoka

"I know..." he replied

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey" said Koiji

It was after dinner at Koiji's house, everyone but Trey, Christopher, Nodoka and Koiji were asleep. Trey and Chrisotopher were keeping a camp fire outside alive until they got tired or ran out of wood. Koiji was with Nodoka in the living room, they were watching television until Koiji said something.

"Yes?" replied Nodoka not paying attention

"You like me, don't you?" said Koiji tactfully. It was almost true. Nodoka found Koiji to be attractive, and funny, but he was no Trey or Christopher.

"A little" said Nodoka

"Stop teasing me, yes or no"

"Y-ye... Yes..." Nodoka couldn't help it, Koiji had something Trey didn't, she wanted it.

"That's better" Koiji put his arm around Nodoka. What exactly was he trying to get at? Why was he so confident? Isn't he even just slightly suspicious? Only made Nodoka want him more. She snuggled close to him, a voice in her heard told her it was a bad idea, but she made an excuse for it. Koiji started nibbling on Nodoka's neck. She found out. They started kissing and hugging and messing around on the couch.

Loving Koiji was different from Trey, Koiji was forceful and wanted it his way, what he wanted, when. Until.

"Goodbye" said a male voice from behind Nodoka. Koiji and Nodoka were on the ground now, she turned around and saw. Trey. What did "Goodbye" mean?

"Im sorry" said Trey while walking out of the house. Nodoka knew exactly what it meant. He was leaving her.

"Why?" she cried out to him

"I caught you with another man, you broke your wedding vow, you lost my trust" Trey walked out of the house cooly.

After all these years, they stayed together forever, the best of couples, but Nodoka had to go and screw it up, she asked herself why many times, but all she managed to make up was excuses, not answers. And now Trey was gone, without saying goodbye to the rest of the family, she'd have to explain it to them how she screwed up. Oh no, how could Trey do this to her?

Nodoka reviewed herself, did she break something so important that made Trey leave? Her vows... But surely Trey must have broken one of his atleast once, she took a few minutes to think... He didn't, never. He was such a good husband, and now he's gone. She didn't need him thought Nodoka

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Nodoka-san! Mail!" said Christopher handing her an envelope labelled "Here"

"And where's Trey-san? I didn't see him after he went inside to get me a drink" asked Christopher

"Uhhh, I'll explain later" hesitated Nodoka getting at her mail, she hasn't gotten mail in months now, who could it be?! It had no return address, only a recieving address and was labelled "Here". Nodoka ripped open the letter with Trey's letter opener realizing that he left every single one of his belongings with her, except his sword which was outside to begin with. Nodoka opened the letter and saw two pieces of paper, the first read

"To save you trouble..."

The second was much longer and was in very neat handwriting. It read.

"Dear Sohma's (and mom and dad)

I regret leaving without saying goodbye, but I remembered I have very urgent things to get to on the other side of Jamaica, I'll be staying with my friend, Joseph.

Hope to see you all soon

Trey Sawarma"

Nodoka realized that Trey still was on his wedding vows, he would lie for her, he did and saved her alot of trouble and punishment. Trey... She screwed it up.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Anyone know where Trey-san is?" asked Tohru anxiously

"Oh ya, here guys" Nodoka handed the letter to everyone around the breakfast table, they all had faces viewing recognition, they all believed Trey was tending to "matters" and not leaving Nodoka... Nodoka just realized something. If she didn't have Trey to help her through everything she would have great difficulty. She did need Trey. Very much. But how would she get him back? Trey could do perfectly fine on his own, she knew he could. She felt like crying, she missed and needed him more than anyone, she couldn't continue the journey without him... But she had to go, no one else was supposed to know, if she said what she did Koiji, a lot of people would be angry with her. Maybe even her father, Kyo, and Trey's parents, Taylor and Tristin.

"So we're going to Portugal after breakfast?" asked Kairi

"Yea, it sucks Trey-san isn't here, he'd be able to see his native country for the first time since his childhood." said Tristin

"Whatever he's tending to must be important for him to miss a trip to Portugal" said Tohru

"Mmhmm, the idiot" said Kyo while wolfing down some toast.

"Im gonna get the ship off storage, I'll see you guys later" said Christopher while exiting the small home. The group ate, except Nodoka, she was too sad to do anything...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Next stop, Portugal!" yelled Christopher

The large boat creaked as the sails were let out, the vessel burst out with massive speed. Kairi and the three young boys were sailing the large ship while the rest of the group lazed about.

"When are we expected to hit Portugal?" asked Tristin

"Not sure, the Portuguese has a large population of pirates around it, could be a week as planned, or never if we die" joked Christopher. Nodoka never thought of dying on this voyage, she had Trey so she never needed to think about anything like that... But not anymore... Nodoka miserably walked downstairs to the second floor where the beds were. She decided to think... How? How could she get Trey back? She'd need to scout the planet to find him again, and even if she did, why should Trey forgive her? She blew it, that's all there is to it, and now Koiji shares the same boat as her... She hated Koiji now, if only be hadn't made the first move, she'd be lying in Trey's arms right now. But she knew she didn't stop him when she could, it was her fault. She started crying quietly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey lovely, what you want for lunch?" asked Christopher

"Lobster if it's not too much trouble" answered Kairi

"Of course it's no trouble, I'll go cook some right now!" Christopher descended underdeck and heard crying. Who was it? What was wrong?

"Hello?" he called out. The crying stopped instantly sensing a presence. Christopher walked down the line of beds and stopped near the end, a lump under one of the blankets, in his bed... He slowly pulled off the blanket and saw a beet red faced Nodoka, his voice turned to mush.

"Oh, Nodoka-san, what's wrong?" he asked

"T-T-Tr... Trey-chan" she whimpered out

"I know, I miss him too but we'll be back in a bit to get him back"

"No, he's gone"

Christopher put his arm around Nodoka and said "No he's not, it'll only be for a little while"

"No, he left me"

"What?! He wouldn't do that! Trey-san loves only you, I know it!"

"Koiji-san"

"What about him?"

"Trey-chan caught me making love to Koiji-san"

Christopher got up, and walked downstairs to the kitchen trying to act like he never heard a word of that.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I knew it, he hates me now..." cried Nodoka quietly. She angered one of the only persons she truly trusted. He hated her now. What could she do, she needed Trey back by her side again, or everyone would hate her... She wanted Trey again, even if everyone still hate her. The voyage was pointless without him, without him everyone would struggle to function, he did most of the duties onboard too, he helped Tohru cook, he cleaned, fixed the boat, sailed, and took care of almost everyone's problems... What would they do?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Guys! Dinner!" called Christopher from underdeck. The crew stopped what they were doing to go eat, but before Kairi went under, she asked Kyo "Who'll be sailing the ship while we're eating?"

"Trey-san" said Kyo

"Oh yeah, that's why he usually missed breakfast,lunch, and dinner most days" said Kairi

"But he's jumped... Remember?" said Kyo going underdeck to eat. Kairi was left alone to sail the big ship alone, where to start... How did Trey ever manage? Thought Kairi while walking to the port side of the boat. She untied the rope and started adjusting it, she thought about the lobster she missed for this, Christopher always made great lobster, he'd save some for her, she knew it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Good Night Trey...-chan..." whispered Nodoka while snuggling into bed remembering Trey was gone... She started sniffling again, and slowly producing to a cry. The ship's creaks from Anne's shauty sailing above deck masked her cries, noone heard. She wanted to tell someone, anyone, but she couldn't... Trey...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Squak! cried a seagull

"5,000,000 ¥" said Trey

"Hrmph! Fine!" said the old shipyard manager handing a sheet of paper to Trey. It was morning of the next day, Trey was purchasing a small ship similar to Horace's. He missed Nodoka, he wanted her, even if she keeps cheating on him, she needed her. He decided to purchase a ship to sail out to her, he'd do anything just to see her smiling face again, if she she was with Koiji... He hoped she wasn't... Anything but that.

He walked out of the small post and walked to the harbor to see his small boat being prepared to sail again. Trey decided to think up a suitable apology while on his solo voyage. Maybe a gift will help her advert attention. Trey thought while waiting for his boat to be ready, he decided to go to a jewelry store to decide on a gift and pass time. He saw gold, silver, and many other shining minerals, gems of all shapes and sizes, he pondered around a silver bracelet with a silver cat charm hanging off of it, it looked like something Nodoka would like. Trey beckoned the salesperson over to the counter Trey was at and bought the bracelet, and got it gift wrapped.

He walked out of the store holding the bag with the bracelet in the white felt box. He walked to the harbor where he paid the five million yen to the boat owner, he stepped onboard the newly refurbished boat and settled his few belongings in. His sword,a fedora, extra clothes, food, and Nodoka's gift. He went underdeck, found one oversized bed, a tool box, a chart table, and a small area with a stove and fridge. This is where he was going to be for a few days, he could catch up to the others in no time as long ad Christopher didn't sail often, only Christopher could match Trey's skills. Trey went above deck to rig the vessel. He thought while rigging, why should Nodoka forgive him? If he wasn't so stupid, he couldve come out of that situation unscathed and with Nodoka. What could he say? Trey finished raising the sail, he untied the knot that kept him bound to land, he turned the boat towards Portugal and hoped to see Nodoka soon. He set off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

:0 Trey left Nodoka. What'll happen next?

"Breakfast" said Tohru while placing a plate of fruit on the table next to the rest of the meal, everyone but Bastion sat down at the table and started eating. Light conversation started about the voyage and how much longer they'd be out at sea. They still had about five days at sea and three days until they entered normal pirated waters. Nodoka and the crew still missed Trey, but it was Nodoka, Anne, and Kairi who missed him the most.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ughhh" moaned Trey while taking a swig of coffee from his flask, dark circles were around his eyes from not sleeping in two days. The fast boat creaked and lurched on through the water streamlining it. If Trey was correct, he'd see his beloved Nodoka tommorow night, and apologize to her the apology he spent his time working on. All Trey heard for two days straight was creaking, waves, and the flaps of the sails.

Creakkk!

The boat never stopped, pure nature was all Trey heard for days, he never went more than a day without seeing Nodoka in his life, he needed to make up for it, big time. He looked out into the distance and saw fog, fog was what his future held, but fog meant one thing. He was close to Portugal waters. This excited him, but he couldn't show it physically because he was too tired. The fog kept getting closer and closer, soon engulfing the vessel in it's moist white aura. Trey realized this was stupid, he couldn't see more than a meter out of the boats wake, if Christopher's boat was here, he'd miss it easily.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Awwhhhhh" sighed Kairi while lying down in a chair above deck.

"Relaxin' Hun?" said Christopher while making the best of what the fog offered to sailors.

"Mmhmm" said Kairi

"Do you like the fog, love?"

"Yea, it's nice and cool, and looks like a fallen cloud"

"Yea, I think so too, I also like I'd because I rarely see fog"

"Mmhmm" Kairi returned to relaxing on the boat waiting for some sort of event. The boat was almost silent, only Tohru and Anne made noise in the bottom level of the boat because they were making lunch. But the rest of the noises were creaking and waves, continous and never-ending.

"Heyooo! Anyone there?!" shouted out Bastion boredly, but was oddly surprised when he got the response he wasn't expecting...

"Yea!" shouted a deep gruffy male voice

"Hrmmm?" grunted Christopher trying to see the other ship close to them.

"Are you a pirate?" yelled out Bastion

"Nope... Looking for somebody" answered the deep gruffy male voice, it seemed to be getting closer.

"In this fog?! You're not very bright!" yelled out Kyo

"I'd do anything for this person" said the gruffy voice sounding much closer.

"It's a girl isn't it?" teased Timothy to the unknown voice

"My wife!" shouted the voice back. Everyone's ears perked up, was it Trey?!

"What's your name?" called out Bastion frantically

"Hebi" called back. Everyone's excitement was lost, it must've been a dire coincidence. Kairi, the only girl on deck who missed Trey, looked severely dissapointed.

"I think we should stay close in this fog!" yelled the voice as close as it was going to get, which was right beside Christopher's boat. The two boats grappled together and continued their way through the thick mystifying fog.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The fog was thinning with each second, Trey begun to see clear blue water, and the 138 small formations of islands out in the distance. He headed for São Miguel, his birthplace, and where Christopher was headed with the others. The fog turned to nothing but a cool sea mist after a few more minutes. Trey's sails burst with the new sea air, and started his journey to São Miguel to head off Nodoka.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Yay! The fog is gone!" shouted Timothy

"We CAN SEE that!" argued Kyo

"Awwhhh" let out Tohru enjoying the bright yellow sun blaring into her face.

Christopher was silent, he was trying to decipher which of these many islands were São Miguel, he might lead the crew to a savage island of pirates or wild beast. But it wasn't heard to pick out São Miguel after awhile, a large green formation of greenery came into distant few, São Miguel, the greenest island under the Portuguese ownership, and civilized. What else he saw through the light blue distance was wood and tartan... Pirates. Many other smaller islands were walled by pirate ships, which meant invasions, blockades, and flotillas. Christopher hoped he'd encounter no more pirates, he didn't have Trey by his side, but he did have... Hebi?

"Hebi-san! Get up here!" called out Christopher

A very large man with white hair and a beard climbed the rope ladder, leaving his boat to hopefully be dragged along.

"Can you fight?" asked Christopher

"I can, yes" replied Hebi

Christopher was hit by an obvious answer, Hebi lived in a pirate region, not knowing how to fight was like begging people to steal your things. He was thankful for such luck.

"Hebi-san, what's your full name?" asked Koiji. Everyone could see what he was getting at.

"Hebi Sohma" replied Hebi. Everyone stopped and looked excited, even Nodoka who just came above deck to see the Portuguese sun.

"Are you a zodiac animal?!" shouted Nodoka while running to Hebi

"I can transform into a snake." said Hebi looking like he knew little about what the crew was trying for.

"Yipeee~" shouted Nodoka while pouncing on the large man like a little girl who saw Santa claus.

"Hrmmm?" grunted Hebi. Everyone knew what he was "Hrmmm?" -ing about. He didn't transform.

"Why aren't I a sna-"

"Because we're all zodiac artifacts" explained Nodoka

"Hrmmm... It's like a family meeting" Hebi winked

"So who's your wife?" said Kyo in a rude tone

"Not really wife, I hope she would be, she's my childhood girlfriend, but I-"

"Hebi-chan?!" shrieked Anne running across the deck to the giant man

"Anne-chan!!!" shouted the large man cheerfully while hugging Anne. This brought a tear to Tohru's eyes, she went and hugged Kyo, but he was paying little attention to her.

"Anne-chan!!! I've missed you" shouted Hebi

"Ohhh Hebi-chan!" pouted Anne

"Well, Anne-chan, I love you so much" said Hebi while hugging holding Anne

"I love you too..." said Anne while playing with Hebi's beard. She looked like a child with a new toy.

"I've gotta shave that" joked Hebi

"Yea, you used to look really sexy" teased Anne

"Dont I now?"

"Well..."

The newly reunited couple laughed and hugged. Nodoka was happy for Anne finding her childhood sweetheart, but where was Nodoka going to find her's? She looked around the ship seeing everyone's reaction. Tohru's was sappy and she was hugging Kyo who seemed emotionless. Timothy, Horace, and Bastion were all showing expressions of happiness for Anne and Hebi. Christopher and Kairi were hugging. But Koiji, his was of disgust, like he hated love itself. It was odd. Tristin was holding a sleeping Taylor, but Tristin wore the jolly old wise man expression he owned.

Crash!

"Agahhhhh! yelled a foreign voice from afar

"Idiots" yelled Kyo

Christopher and Kairi instantly stopped what they were doing, looked at eachother, and dashed to underdeck. Tristin got up and laid Taylor down lightly, he ran to the helm of the schooner.

Crash! Splint!

"Shiiiiieeeeiiit! Water" yelled Horace while running underdeck. Nodoka could see Kyo holding Tohru protectively.

Crash! Crash!

Nodoka smelled an intoxicating gassy smell.

Splint!

Nodoka realized what was happening. Pirates.

"Leeway! Leeway Port!" shouted Tristin

Boom!

More black smoke came from the underbelly of Christopher's ship. Were we sinking?! Nodoka panicked, could she do anything?! She didn't know how to sail at all, she ran to Tristin frantically and asked if there was anything she could do.

"Help Horace-kun bail water underdeck" instructed Tristin calmly

Nodoka ran downstairs seeing Anne, Timothy and Bastion dashing to the ropes. She went to the storage room where everyone underdeck was working; Hebi was patching holes, Horace was bailing out water, Kairi and Christopher loaded and fired cannons. She ran to a bucket and ran to Horace to help bail.

"Starboard Side!" she heard Tristin from above. Christopher and Kairi both picked up a jumble of items stuffing them into a cannon, and finally firing.

Bang!

The noise from the shot caught Nodoka off gaurd, she tripped and fell into the water. Noone realized her absence. She was drowning. Dying slowly. She could still hear the faint crashes and shouts, but no one heard her screams.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What the hell? Isn't that Christopher's boat?!" grunted Trey looking at the action scene happening before his eyes. He couldn't do very much, too far to help them, and he had no firepower, he'd need to think quickly. He was thinking and sailing quickly to Christopher's ship when he saw bubbles from underwater... Bubbles? What? Trey stopped his sailing and ran to the left side of the boat to examine the bubbles. He stared into the deep blue sea.

Crash! Splint!

The battle still raged, but what did bubbles mean? Trey saw a faint glint of red and blue. Simeltaneously, circles of red and blue.

Nodoka.

Trey jumped into the water losing all sense, diving deeper to the figure and source of bubbles, he started to see her red hair, he dove deeper and faster, this was his chance to set things right with Nodoka.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Eh, E-Ehh, Ehhh" Nodoka let out closing her eyes from the blurry vision. Her last vision while concsious was a young man swooping at her. Who saved her?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Trey grabbed Nodoka's unconcsious body by the waist and propelled up! All he could see was blue.

Crash! Bang!

He still heard the sounds of battle, but his vision was blurring. Was this the end? Atleast he'd die along Nodoka's side, but he didn't want her to die, ever.

"Ha" Trey took a deep breath of air the second he hit air, he raised Nodoka onto his shoulder and hoped for the best, he grabbed onto his own tiny ship, and jumped inside it. He caught his breath and went underdeck to lay Nodoka in bed. He placed her carefully, her unconcsious imune system spouting water. He'd tend to her in a minute. He ran upstairs and continued to sail closer to Christopher's boat.

Bang! Crash!

More firearms were heard, what was once a peaceful day turned into a fight for your lives in less than a minute. Trey got next to Christopher's ship on the side the pirates weren't shooting. He grappled his tiny boat to the deck of Christopher's and climbed the rope grapple. He started to hear familiar voices.

"Leeway Port Side!" shouted a fatherly familiar voice

It's been too long since he's seen everyone, three days alone with only the birds and fish can make a man miss everyone, even his enemies. Trey clambered on to the deck unnoticed by any of the crew, he went to the back main sail and started sailing.

"Who's sailing the main sail?! It's too difficult for anyone here to sail!" shouted Tristin not even bothering to look at who. Trey didn't want to surprise anyone during the fight, it's be a distraction. Trey tied off the rope into position and ran to the front of the boat where one of the few toolboxes on the ship belonged. He started patching holes in the ship, still completely unnoticed.

Splint! Bang!

More wood teared off the hull to meet it's end of usage in the unforgiving atlantic ocean. When would the fighting end? The enemy seemed to be getting closer, visibly they were after boarding and stealing anything we hand.

"Putem out! Leeway Port Side!" shouted the demanding voice from Tristin

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Guwahhh" came a voice from the enemy ship.

"One more Leeway Port Side!" shouted Tristin

Bang!

...

Glub, Glub, Glub

The enemy ship started to slowly descent into the great sea, leaving tonnes of pirates to the lifeboats and one figure to brace death at the bow. The captain.

"Finish!" shouted Tristin lightheartedly

The boat screamed with cheer, they'd live another day. No one realized Trey yet, he worked quick and quietly. The crew returned to fixing things, bailing out water and loading cannons. Trey didn't want to be seen, he didn't want to be remet like this, he slipped down the grapple line on the side of the larger ship, and landed his feet on his small ship. He jarred loose the grapple hook and pulled it down. Nodoka was the next thing that came to Trey's mind. He went downstairs through the hatch and found Nodoka concsious again, but asleep. He walked to her and held her, he missed holding her so much, her soft skin and smell allured Trey. Trey spent the rest of the day anchored in the middle of the ocean, just stayed there holding sweet Nodoka.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Mew..." mewwed Nodoka while slowly waking up and opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was a familiar man's face, Trey...

Trey...

Nodoka's body flood with excitement! There she was, being held and cared for by Trey, the one who saved her over and over, the one she cheated on, the one who came back, and the one who stayed hopeful. She realized that she was also alive, one second she was drowning, her last sight was Trey diving towards her to save her, and then this, Trey holding her. What would she say?! She needed to apologize! Things weren't right.

"I'm so sorry" started Trey

What was Trey doing?! He didn't do anything wrong! He did something right!

"Im sorry I ran away, I was just angry and stupid. I'm sorry for how worried I might've made you, for how lonely I made you feel, I'm so sorry Nodoka-chan, please forgive me" apologized Trey

Was Nodoka going to take advantage of this situation? She thought, would she say it was Trey who fucked up? Just to save her trouble? No, she needed to apologize properly.

"Trey-chan, I forgive you, but I'm also so-"

"Shhh" lulled Trey while stroking Nodoka's hair. She knew it was hopeless, Trey always thought she was flawless, and he was always wrong. Poor Trey she thought.

"I got you something to say sorry" said Trey while retrieving a shining silver bracelet and placing it around Nodoka's wrist. She felt happy, he didn't need to do this, at all. She started to feel bad, like she didn't deserve such a good husband, why did karma give her such a good one? Did something her parents do allow Nodoka to have one? Was something bad instore for Nodoka? Not possible, Trey was here, now. Nodoka was never near harm when he was around, Trey kept her safe all those nineteen years. Every single one, Trey was there to serve her. Trey was Nodoka's first friend she met, the day she came home from the hospital of being born, she was given to a young kid, he looked so cute and full of energy when Trey was one year old. But he was gentle with her, and played with her, even as a baby she could completely remember Trey playing with her. Such good memories. Nodoka hugged Trey, she wanted to stay hugging him forever, but as she thought, where  
was she?! This wasn't Christopher's boat!

"Trey-chan?" she said slowly

"Hai?" answered Trey

"Where are we?"

"My boat"

"You have one?"

"Yes, I bought it to come after you and apologize"

Again, Trey doing something for Nodoka... Why was he so nice?

"Im going to go up top, excuse me, please" said Trey while letting go of Nodoka and walking up the staircase to the main deck of the tiny boat.

With Trey gone upstairs, Nodoka felt cold, the boat just wasn't as warm as Christophers. She snugged down into the blankets and sheets of the bed, and felt cozy, she felt the boat slowly starting to move. It slowly lulled her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I knew Trey wouldn't be gone for long! :3 Sorry for being so slow lately on updates, big things are going on in my real life, but I'm also planning two new stories after this one! Keep it in mind!

Sorry Guys ~

"Mew~" sounded Nodoka while waking up and rubbing her eyes. She opened them and through the glass window she saw that it was morning. Trey was up above sailing. Nodoka sat up in her bed and shifted herself, she placed her feet on the wooden decks and started to walk to the stairs.

Creakkk!

She hated the creaking that ships made, they were so annoying. She walked up the steps while holding onto the rail. She poked her head out of the hatch, there was no sun in the sky, it was still early morning, but Trey was sailing still, she could see Christopher's boat a little far behind us not noticing who we were.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Say, anyone seen Nodoka-san since the battle?" asked Hebi

Hebi looked around, some peoples faces were of fear, others were full of wonder.

"Errr... Uhhh..." Horace sounded, he wasn't sure of where she went, she was next to him bailing water and then a big bang happened and she was gone, and her body. Where could she be?

"Oh!" Tristin sounded contently

"What?" asked Kyo

"She's dead!" Tristin said happily

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" shouted Christopher. Tristin dropped to the ground and started laughing hard.

"Tristin-san shouldn't make jokes like that" pleaded Tohru quietly

"No, no, she's with some guy, look, let me explain, I remember everything." Tristin calmed down from his laughing fit while everyone exchanged happy looks.

"See, I'm not sure how, but when I looked to the back of the boat to check the rudder, I saw Nodoka 'swimming' there, then she started drowning, but some neighbouring sloop snatched her up and saved her!" said Tristin

"Hebi-chan?" asked Anne

"Wasnt me" said Hebi

"So where is she now?!" demanded Kyo

"With the guy..." answered Tristin

"Wheres the guy?!"

"On his boat"

"Stop that!" argued Kyo completely losing it, Tristin was about to go into a laughing fit again when he blurted out before his laughter. "The sloop a few yards ahead of us, Heh- Haa!" Tristin succumbed to laughing at Kyo's unkept frustration. Christopher expertly maneuvered his way to the helm of the ship, turning so that he'd meet beside this 'mystery sloop'. Christopher tied the helm off, keeping it course set, he went to work the main sail, he started at it frantically, the wind picked up and flowed throughout the large tartan, causing a burst of movement. Everyone followed suit, grapping a rope and starting to sail with the excitement of getting Nodoka and meeting the person who saved her.

Time passed quickly, soon they were only yards away from being able to see the sailor of the small boat that contained Nodoka. Tohru sprinted to the port side of the vessel, tilting her head to an angle where she could see a young man pulling at a rope. As they got closer, Tohru found that this young man was familiar looking, he looked like... Trey! She gasped. Kyo snapped to look at his wife to see what was wrong. Her eyes shimmering and full of energy.

"What is it?!" Kyo wondered

"Trey-san!" called out Tohru. The young man on the boat looked up and saw that the large vessel was next to him, he waved lightly at Tohru, trying to gesture to Nodoka who realized what was happening, she started to wave to her mother too. Kyo looked at his daughter, she was in a robe, it looked like the robe Trey slept in sometimes. It was a shade of royal blue, it suited Nodoka's red glossy hair. They both looked positively thrilled. The large boat Christopher owned gave a sudden jerk, knocking into Trey's boat, startling Nodoka. Knocking her off balance and grabbed onto Trey's arm for support.

"Just a love tap! Sorry, heh, hi Trey-san!" called Christopher

Kairi was already on the rope ladder climbing into the small boat directly beside her dangling feet. She jumped in and hugged Trey, relieved she didn't need to sail during night anymore since be was here, she missed him too. Trey slowly peeled the blonde off of him to say hi properlly. The rest of the family raided his tiny boat all bustling and asking questions of how he got here and how he ended up with Nodoka. He lied and said he was done with his matters and couldn't wait to see Nodoka, so he sailed here.

Nodoka clung to his arm looking up at his jolly face, he was becoming like his father, a jolly old wise man, she giggled inside. She stayed there clinging as the rest of the crew chatted with Trey, Christopher approached Nodoka and tapped her far shoulder. He whispered "Everything all right now?" She one what he meant, if she and Trey were truly back together she turned her head slightly and answered quietly "Of course". Christopher stepped back rejoining the large group and their stories and introductions to Hebi and how he was Anne's boyfriend. Trey grinned, he had quite a bit to be happy about; Nodoka was back with him, she forgave him, everyone he cared about was still doing well, and he had a new friend, Hebi, he seemed like a good guy. The group helped Trey carry his belongings back to the large ship, he grappled his tiny fine sailboat to Christophers, hardly noticing Hebi's also small sailboat. The large group bustled onto Christophers sailboat,  
all taking up duties. As Trey went to sail, Nodoka regretfully let go of him, she wanted to help make lunch with Tohru.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Trey-chan..." Nodoka moaned

It was night, and Trey and Nodoka were in bed, hugging and snuggling intensely close, making up for the love they missed the past few days. Trey traced a line with his finger up Nodoka's back, she was lying on him, she shivered with delight every time he slid his finger across her small, sensitive back. She giggled, this is where she belonged, in Trey's arms, being carresed and cared for. She sprawled out on him, then buried her face into his shoulder while letting herself be loved, she realized how small she really was against him, her head only reached his shoulder, and her toes only reached his mid-shin, even when she stretched. She didn't care, she knew that Trey liked her small and short, he said she was cute that way, he said everything about her was cute, even when she wasn't trying to look cute at all. What did she think of Trey in ways of looks? He was tall, with a nice light goatee, and a little bit longer than short dark hair. He looked really  
good now that she thought about it. To be coupled with his loving personality, he was a great husband!

"My little Nodoka-chan" he whispered while kissing her fore head. Her skin flushed, he grinned at her reaction, it was cute, the light shade of pink on her cheeks suited her so well.

"My lovely Nodoka-chan" said Trey while she dug her face into his chest and snuggled there for warmth. He smiled, he loved it when things were like this, she was always so innocent, and clingy. He loved giving her attention too,he always loved the reaction she gave back, sometimes a blush, sometimes she'd shiver, other times she'd giggle or squirm, his little Nodoka was such a nice girl. He locked away the memory of seeing her in Koiji's clutches, the goat that spent almost all his time sleeping in the storage room nowadays. He came to a conclusion that it wasn't Nodoka's fault, Koiji mightve threatened her or... Or raped her right out of the gates. He didn't want to think about that, nor would he ask her. He thought Nodoka loved him, he was so sure.

"Hehehehe" giggled Nodoka and smiled

Trey realized he was now slowing to massage her back, and she responded, she must've loved him!

She started to get drowsy in Trey's arms, being massaged and soothed by Trey's warm body heat. She curled up into a ball on Trey's chest where he held her, she went into a placid slumber, loving this moment they shared. Trey kissed her forehead lightly and said

"Good Night, my sweet, sweet Nodoka-chan"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"São Miguel!" shouted Christopher while pointing his index finger to a figure of greenery only about a mile away. The boat creaked closer to the island, letting trees and farmland come into view. The scene was breathtaking, Anne, Kairi and Nodoka leaned over the bow of the ship in awe over the fresh green island they were soon going to be on. The other boys were sailing all together in perfect harmony, Koiji was reading a sea chart planning their next destination after São Miguel.

As the boat started to come near the harbor, Christopher could see the townspeople running around, alot of them were running circles around a very large scaly best. A Chinese Dragon!

The dragon let out a playful "Rawr!!!" scaring the townspeople out of their wits. The dragon twisted it's snakelike body in the air and targetted Christopher's boat like a vulture, it straightened it's long body and darted for the boat, spewing roars and fire. As the dragon advanced, most of the girls and younger men on the boat ducked, while Nodoka ran to Trey for protection. Most of the men braced themselves and put their arms infront of them in a defensive stance. But Christopher was at the bow of the boat waving to the dragon yelling "Hi Celeste-san!!!"

The dragon made an immediate halt of it's advances right before colliding into the wood hull. The dragon raised it's head onto the deck of the boat and thought "Christopher-san!!! What's got you here?" the dragon looked excited. All the men dropped their gaurd, seeing that the dragon was friendly.

Christopher answered "You!" while pointing at the large red Chinese dragon.

"Me?!" questioned the dragon embarrasingly.

"My friend here is looking for all the zodiacs!"

Nodoka jumped out from behind Trey to meet the large dragon, Christopher said it was a zodiac!

"That's so-"

Pop!

Pink smoke appeared around the dragon's body, dispersing as it hit the harbor water, and the ports land.

The smoke where the dragon's head used to be laying dispersed and revealed a tall girl, with long luna blue hair. She got up and scrambled to hide herself behind a barrel.

"Sorry!" she shouted, trying to cover her nakedness.

"It's all right!" said Christopher cheerfully "This is Nodoka-san" he gestured to Nodoka who paused at her mention. The girl behind the barrel waved "Hi! I'm Celeste!" she assumed Nodoka already knew she was the dragon in the zodiac.

Her long luna blue hair fell just to her curve in her stomach, her hair complimented her large blue eyes, looking full of purity. She had a bit of a tan, her body build was of a taller Nodoka.

"Ha! Let's get going then!" shouted Celeste while thrusting her arms (and breasts... unknowingly) into the air.

"Why so eager?!" stuttered out Tristin, he seemed to not want to leave so soon.

"It's getting boring here, and I'm running out of food" pouted Celeste while getting back to hiding her nude parts.

"They don't seem so bored" said Hebi reffering jokingly to the townspeople still in disarray at the dragons sudden dissapearence. Celeste giggled.

"Here" said Anne while walking up to Celeste with a set of clothes in hand. She chucked the clothes at the girl and the girl changed into them behind the barrel swiftly. She took a step outside of the barrels safety, she was wearing one of Tohru's baby blue sweaters, and one of Kairi's blue jeans. She gave a little twirl and asked "Do I look okay?" she asked in a teasing voice. The men backed away, she did look nice but they were afraid to speak up, then get tortured by their spouses/girlfriends. Koiji popped up and said "Lookin' sweet!" in an excited voice. Celeste giggled and blushed.

"I got bussiness to do" said Christopher while gesturing Trey and Hebi to come along. They walked off the boat and tied it to the harbor, then payed the civic worker who looked after the harbor. Christopher, Hebi, and Trey walked out of sight a little later. Nodoka shifted her focus back to the people still on the boat. Tristin was talking with his wife, Taylor, they both looked so happy. The younger boys were lowering the anchor, and Koiji, was flirting with this new girl who subtly appeared, Celeste. Nodoka found it odd, how such a girl as Celeste could be the dragon in the zodiac... Better her than Koiji thought Nodoka. Koiji would use the dragons power evily, good thing he got the goat.

"So a little pretty thing like you is coming with us?! I got very lucky today" said Koiji while emphasizing the word 'lucky' Celeste giggled, mesmerized by the man talking to her. It was like love at first sight, which wouldve been much more of a pure love if Koiji hadn't seen her naked before she got changed first.

"Yea, but let's get my sister first" said Celeste, looking like she forgot about her sister this entire time... She probably did.

"Sister?" asked Koiji, sounding oddly excited.

"Ya! Actually, Christopher-san knows her very well, her name is Gochikku!"

Koiji's eyebrow raised, picturing a sister of Celeste, and assorted fetishes of his into place. A deviant mind he had, yes, he silently chuckled to himself, watching the traffic of the harbor pick up.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Five million yen for you, and five million yen for you" said a scronny old man handing Hebi and Trey cheques. The old man darted to ungrapple the two smaller boats connected to Christophers. Which were now his.

"Trey-san! Hebi-chan! Someones taking your boats!" shouted Anne gesturing to the old man.

"We sold them lovely!" shouted back Hebi.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"This is Gochikku-chan!" said Celeste while introducing a shirt girl with black hair, pale skin, and a black and red corset with a matching red and black skirt. Her long hair was fixed neatly, straight and like her sisters, reached her stomach curve. She looked nothing like Koiji expected, he was expecting another flirty angel, not a quiet collected girl.

"Where are we going now?" said Gochikku tiredly. She was fastening a strap around her torso that strung to a guitar case on her back. Trey approached her and took her gym bag with her belongings, he marched off below deck, the girl didn't flinch at Trey's actions.

"With them! They're looking for zodiac hosts!" said Celeste cheerfully

"I go where you go sister" said Gochikku very calmly. She extracted the guitar from her back out of it's case and started tuning it, acting like no one was around her, like she was in a room alone. Everyone got the message that she wasn't very sociable, they continued on their way pretending like she wasn't their, until Nodoka approached her while her tuning session and asked her "Excuse me Gochikku-san, are you a zodiac artifact?"

"No" she answered idly

Nodoka looked dissapointed, she wasn't used to people like this. She wondered how someone like Christopher was such a good friend with her, she seemed so difficult to approach while Christopher was so easy to. It was confusing. Nodoka walked away.

Strum, Strum, Whistle, Whistle

Nodoka whipped her head around, finding Gochikku smiling and playing her guitar, to her right, was Christopher, winking at her and playing a porcelain flute she'd only seen him play once before. Gochikku's smile was so small, it looked out of place on her pale skin. But she was happy nonetheless, and she was comfortable and easy to approach when she was around Christopher. They started playing music together, both with little smiles on their faces, they were playing a tune that resembled a song from 1991 by Seal. 'Twas a pity that only her and Koiji were onboard to hear this music. The rest of the group was exploring the lush farming island known as São Miguel... Trey's heritage land. They briefly visited family that lived there. All while Christopher and Gochikku spent hours playing music for Nodoka and Koiji who sat down infront of them to admire.

"Pass the guitar" said Christopher while handing Gochikku his white flute. She took her guitar strap and handed it to Christopher, she looked unsurprised. They started playing a new genre of music, it went to blues, sad songs from earlier generations. Nodoka never knew Christopher could play guitar as good as he could play his flute, which was quite good.

"And a new day will dawn..." said Kairi while climbing onto the ship, joining into the songs vocals. Christopher's face gave a slight quirk, surprised she knew this song. The large group came back from their sight seeing, clearly nowhere near as content on staying here as they were in Jamaica since they already got what they came for, which was Celeste.

Trey poked his head onto deck, his ears perked to the familiar music, winking at Christopher, sending a very clear subliminal message. Christopher gave a slight nod trying not to miss a note on the guitar. Trey sprinted downstairs excitedly, no one payed very much mind to him, the group clambered into a crowd around the two musicians, they concluded a song and everyone clapped. Christopher gave a slight bow and Gochikku curtsied, keeping her calm demeanor intact. Trey unnoticeably slipped beside Christopher, with his guitar, Nodoka remembered that Trey knew how to play guitar too, better than Christopher or Gochikku, Trey played songs for Nodoka alot, and songs for Tohru a few times to cheer her up from stress.

Trey looked at Gochikku with the jolly old man look Tristin owned. Gochikku gave a little smile and nodded, they all started to play a song, with the new acoustic guitar blending into the tune well. Everyone still watched their friends play music for them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hehemmm" giggled Nodoka

It was the night before the group was going to their next destination, Canada, on the east coast of. Trey and Nodoka were in bed together cuddling together again, they loved being so close to eachother, being able to hear eachother's heartbeat and feel eachother's body heat. Trey was taking a long kiss to Nodoka's forehead while pulling her closer to him. They were starting to get accustomed to snuggling every night, they wanted to make it a habit.

Trey took a little nibble at Nodoka's neck, she started to laugh under her breath, Trey's hardly ever acted like this before, she liked this new side of Trey. It was alot more playful, like how Tristin played with Taylor.

Nodoka thought, if Trey was turning into Tristin, was Nodoka turning into Tohru? No... Tohru would never cheat or demand anything. Tohru WAS an angel, married to a very, very honest man, Kyo. Perhaps Nodoka was starting to become Kyo... No, she kept the fact that she told Christopher about Trey leaving and her cheating with Koiji a complete secret, she thought Trey would be angry at her, she wasn't very honest... Then who in the family DID she pick up after?Perhaps Shigure? Older cousin Yuki always told me to stay away from Shigure, saying he was a pervert, and that he just uses everyone to satisfy himself. Was she taking advantage of people around her just to satisfy herself, without considering someone elses feelings? Hardly ever, no, she couldn't remember the last time she took time to think how Trey felt, he's always been so strong and for her completely... Oh Trey. She didn't deserve him.

"Nodoka-chan, yes you do" said Trey

It has been years since he last used his powers... Why now?!

"No, I don't, I'm sorry Tre-"

"Shhh, yes you do, you deserve everything I do for you, everything." Trey started to rub her back soothingly.

"Oh, Trey-chan... Your so nice" she whispered the last part under her breath to avoid Trey getting into an argument over his hardly-existent faults.

Yes, maybe she was a girl Shigure, maybe... Maybe it wasn't a good thing according to Yuki. Nodoka yawned.

"Awww, my perfect little Nodoka-chan is tired isn't she? Sleep well" said Trey while giving her a good night hug.

"Good Night Trey- chan" mumbled Nodoka tiredly

"Good Night, my sweet" he replied


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

:3 Trey is becoming Tristin! How exciting! Hardcore fans SHOULD know what holds in store considering that it's Chapter 7.

"Cough! Ack!" Tristin grunted

"Take the damn medicine or Tohru-chan will be worried" spat Kyo

"But Kyo-kun, it's so disgusting" complained Tristin playfully

"Your getting on my nerves!" shouted the cat while thrusting the medicinal pill into the laughing Tristin's mouth. Tristin swallowed in the middle of one of his laughs, his spine shivered.

"Kyo-kun... Cough! Hic-Ack!"

"What now?!" prompted Kyo

"Im not feeling very good" coughed Tristin in a weak voice

"Your sick! You SHOULD feel bad"

"Ughhh"

"Tristin-san, stop playing damn games with me! I know your not that sick!"

"Idiot" spat Gochikku who just came from above deck

"How?!" asked Kyo like he was being verbally attacked

"Look at the cap of the container" said Gochikku while walking pass them to her guitar case on the floor.

Kyo tilted the lid to see what was on it, he shivered and felt guilt run through him, instead of seeing the expected "Strep Throat (Penicilin) ; Tristin Sawarma" he saw "Antacids ; Hebi Sohma" Kyo knew that giving him the wrong medicine mustve been a BAD thing, but how could it worsen his condition? They were just Antacids... Whatever they were.

"Why so smartass Gochikku-kun?" chuckled Kyo in a victorious voice

"Do you even know what Antacids are?" retaliated Gochikku

"No"

"It eliminates excess stomach acids, but now it's eliminating Tristin-senpai's ONLY stomach acids"

Kyo looked frustrated, trying to decipher what she was saying, it didn't sound great, did he harm Tristin?! Gochikku saw the frustrated puzzled look on his face, and but it in lamen terms "He can't digest, he could die"

"What?! Your fuckin' joking! Right?"

"No" Gochikku picked up her guitar and walked back to above deck to play songs. Tristin fell asleep,awaiting a visit from God/Akito to bring him to his grave. He's seen Akito in his dreams many times before in his many near death situations. Two were very convincing cases. And then Akito would fade, and I'd wake, alive, perhaps I'd die this time. Tristin thought in his sleep.

Kyo formed a fist, not knowing what to do, they were miles away from any land, perhaps more for any doctor. And his close friend was dying on his bed right before his eyes. What could he do?! It's probably be useless giving him the Penicilin, maybe overdosing him and killing him faster. He knew he couldn't tell anyone or Tohru would break down and shatter. Wait... Gochikku said he 'could' die not 'will' die! There was still a chance, but how could he help those chances? He knew practically nothing about medical stuff. Tohru knew alot from her idle talks with Hatori when he'd visit her when she was sick, but Kyo wouldn't tell her, maybe after Tristin's condition passed or succumbs him, but not now, it'd worry her and him to see Tohru crying over him.

"Ohhh, Kyo Kyo, here, not there"

Kyo piqued his eyebrow, Tristin even dreamed about pissing off Kyo. So dedicated to the task. It would be sad to see the old man go.

"Hrmmm, no here" mumbled Tristin in his dreams

Kyo started to feel offended, even that Tristin was pissing off him dream self. Kyo knew it was all in jest.

Cough! Guhhh...

The old man stirred in his sleep, it wasn't really that old, only thirty-six, still in a good year of his life. But he was so wise and carefree, he could be reffered to as an old man, he already figured everything in life out.

Kyo sat on his bed, watching Tristin stir in the bed infront of him, dreaming of pissing off Kyo some more. Kyo was in deep thought of how he could help his old friend without telling, or shattering Tohru... This wasn't going to be easy, and time was limited.

"Kyo Kyo, why not?!" rustled Tristin

Kyo knew he'd miss Tristin's nuisance after he's gone, it was one of the ways Tristin showed that he cared.

"Whats wrong with Tristin-senpai?! He doesn't look well!" panicked a familiar female voice behind Kyo... Tohru, what was Kyo going to do now?! Kyo got an idea!

"He has strepthroat, I already told you earlier dummy!" argued Kyo

"But he's pale, I don't think it's just strep throat Kyo-chan" sulked Tohru

It was going to be hard to cover this up now...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I hate you!" shouted a bubbly female

"I'm so sorry, please, Kairi-chan! Don't do this..." pleaded Christopher

A furious argument was happening in the captains cabin just above where Kyo was trying to cover up Tristin's sickness.

"What kind of person do you think I am?!" questioned Kairi

"I love you, I didn't mean it like that!" said Christopher defensively

"Why should I stand in your way if you think Anne-san is attractive?!"

"No! That isn't what I want! Anne-san is with Hebi-senpai!"

"So? It didn't stop you from thinking she's good for you, better than I am fo-"

"No! Your perfect though! I was just giving my opinion when you asked what I thought about her!"

Christopher was standing in a wide stance looking Kairi right in the eye, the world stopped in the fury of the couple... Christopher's usually red eyes turned snow white... He was afraid that he was going to lose Kairi... Again... He just couldn't! He can't!

"Please Kairi-chan, forgive me" Christopher deflated into a pitiful look, like an abused and beaten animal.

"Screw you!" shouted Kairi who burst out of the captains cabin into the fresh sea atmosphere.

Christopher sat on his bed, face in his palms... He thought he was going to lose her again. And he didn't REALLY think so fondly of Anne, he just wanted to be nice behind her back.

His eyes welled up, producing fat tears, he layed down, and cried, just a little.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ughhh" Tristin got up drowsily, it was dinner time...

"Dinner!" called Tohru from the bottom deck. Tristin got out of bed and creeped downstairs to the large dinner table, he snagged his seat and waited fir everyone else to take a seat.

A little later, everyone but Trey took a seat, he was sailing as usual...

"Are you okay Tristin-senpai? You seem pale" asked Horace

"Im okay" replied Tristin confidently

"Yea, he's okay, stop pissin' him off!" snapped Kyo

"Love, are you sure?" asked Taylor concerned

"Ahem, yes, don't worry" said Tristin hoarsely

"Well, okay then, let's eat?" proposed Celeste

"Yes" said Gochikku quietly

The large group started eating and started teasing Celeste and Koiji about their new 'love'. Celeste blushed, but Koiji had a devilish grin on his face. The group teased into 'sensitive' spots too! Even Tohru joined the teasing! The whole ruckus averted enough attention from Tristin, no one saw that he hadn't eaten a single bite of food.

"How much longer till Canada?" asked Timothy

"Tommorow I assume" said Christopher

"And then where are we off to?" added Bastion

"Japan, the main Sohma estate is in Tokyo, but a large group of the Sohma's live in Shibuya" said Christopher

"Then where?" continued Bastion

"Nowhere... We're done after that" said Christopher

Nodoka pepped with the new information that said that there was only two more stops until all the zodiac members were reunited! She was so excited!

"What about your pirate dream?" asked Taylor

"Forget it, I have Kairi-chan now, I only want to spend time with her..." said Christopher

Kairi looked down and blushed, all of a sudden she wanted to say sorry for yelling at Christopher like she did, but she didn't want to remind him of the fight.

"Ouuu" cooed Nodoka and Tohru with glimmers in their eyes

"Whats wrong Kairi-chan?" asked Christopher concerned

"N-nothing" stated Kairi

Christopher put his arm around Kairi loosely, she didn't seem so warm to the idea of embracing him again... Yet.

"Ughhh" moaned Tristin lovingly while placing his chin on the table

"Dishes!" said Tohru while scrambling to pick up everyone's empty plates, she didn't realize Tristin's plate was as clean as it had started as.

"Ill help!" vouched Kairi, she didn't want to face Christopher, she knew he cried over her, but she didn't understand that Christopher didn't see Anne in 'that' way.

The group started to part, some going to bed, some going to sail, others were with their lovers. Trey was playing a very low tempo guitar song for Nodoka, she found it very soothing and nice that Trey still kept some of his 'boyish' charm alive.

Tristin went to sleep with Taylor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Tristin-chan! Wake up!" demanded Taylor

It was the next late morning when everyone was around Tristin's bed when he wouldn't wake up.

"Please Tristin-san, please wake up" cried Tohru

Tears welled up in Anne's eyes as she watched Tristin's breathing slow. Hebi held her and watched the dying man respectfully. Trey watched as his father suffered pain, not a tear in his eye. He knew it was Tristin's time to go, it was suitable, his last words before going to sleep the night before were "Taylor-chan... I love you". Trey knew his fathers purpose in life has been fulfilled, and perhaps Akito would get his wish of claiming a good man's life.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hello old man" rusteld Akito in her velvet robe

"Hello Akito-san, long time no see" chuckled Tristin healthily

"Stop delaying your death, I want you dead before you get the chance to wake up this time." demanded Akito

"Thats boring, but okay, let's go"

Tristin walked down a greystone path in a forest to Akito not too far in a clearing up ahead. His mind was making the images much more clearer than before times of his near death experiences. Tristin wanted to go, he slipped Taylor a note after she fell asleep anyway, he knew she'd be fine.

Akito had a pleased grin on her face, she'd seen this man walk down the path thirteen times before, each time, the image got clearer, she anticipated this day.

Tristin reached the clearing in the imaginary forest, where Akito sat in her velvet robe, billowing over the fresh orange autumn leaves.

"Take it" insisted Akito while holding out her hand

"Taylor-chan, please forgive me"

Tristin gripped the lady's hand and started to dissolve, into dust, very slowly. Akito kept the grip tight, assuring Tristin wouldn't escape this time, she grinned at the dying man who looked very content.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Taylor-chann" was Tristin's last breath

Tohru walked over to his sleeve and checked his wrist.

No love bracelet.

He was.

Dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally! I was waiting so long to kill him off! That may come off as insensitive, but him being dead will clear the way for the rest of the story ;)

"Your not sad at your own fathers death?!" yelled Nodoka

"No, he's been dead thirteen times, and don't you think it was his time, I know it's hard for you, I'm sorry..." said Trey while holding Nodoka

"It's okay, I get what your saying"

"Thats my smart girl"

Nodoka smiled.

It was the morning after Tristin's death, no one seemed to sad about it, the note he left for everyone explained everything, and everyone knew Tristin didn't want to live anymore, even as happy as he seemed, having as many near death experiences as he has, made him feel very sad inside. Taylor didn't mourn very much at all, she'll always miss Tristin's soothing touch and romantic ways, but her heart wouldn't let her continue to put him through it. The note explained that he was in alot more sorrow than he appeared to be in.

"Hey, guys! We're here! Get yer coats!" joked Christopher poking his head down from above deck.

Trey got up and carried Nodoka upstairs, a cold breeze hit them the second they reached the deck. Nodoka shivered without knowing, Trey gave her his warm sweater to wear.

"It's cold..." shivered Celeste

"Here, I'll warm you up" joked Koiji with open arms approaching Celeste

"Get away from me!" backed away Celeste moving towards the large and tall Hebi for friendly protection.

It's been this way between Koiji and Celeste ever since this morning, the day before they were fine, but something Koiji did last night mustve made her scared. Or atleast that's what the majority of the crew could gossip up. Celeste hadn't told anyone what happened and why she avoided Koiji, and neither did Koiji tell.

"Canada!" shouted Kairi while rubbing her arm up against Trey's without noticing. It was odd, Kairi kept getting into constant fights with Christopher over stupid things, in which Christopher would always stop midway and become sorry for objecting to her, why did he do this? She wondered. She seemed to be getting further and further away from Christopher now that she analyzed it. Last night she hadn't even slept with him. What was going on?!?!

"It-It's co-cold! I wasn't exp-expecting five's!" stuttered out Anne

"Hahaha, it's always like this in the fall" said Taylor proudly

"Fall!? This is extreme winter in the Carribeann!" argued back Anne

"Welcome to Canada, foreign relations desk is to the left" joked Christopher while jumping off the boat to the harbor. Everyone slowly followed him, as they passed, they saw a teenage boy in a white t-shirt and orange shorts tying the boat to the dock.

"Arent you cold!!?" asked Kyo

"Not really" answered the boy

"Your nuts!"

"Thanks..." wavered the boy who returned to his work.

The large group followed Christopher down many roads, they were apparently somewhere near a city called "Toronto". The groups first impression of the city was "the slums" as grafitti littered the buildings, but the slums suddenly burst into "amazing" when they saw a large tower.

"Wow, Kyo-chan! Look!" gestured Tohru to a very tall tower off in the distance

"What? It's just a stupid tower" shrugged off Kyo

"The tallest tower in the world" informed Taylor while winking happily. She seemed to enjoy schooling Kyo on her heritage.

"Pfft! Whatever! Where's the next zodiac Christopher-san!" gave up Kyo

"Oh, a little down this road" said Christopher while gesturing blankly to a street

"Gochikku-san, you know Tia-senpai, right?" continued Christopher while walking down the road.

"No" answered Gochikku

"Oh, I thought you did..." said Christopher sounding dissapointed.

The group stopped infront of a small townhouse, it had red bricks and a long narrow porch, Christopher walked up the steps to knock on the door, a females voice responded.

"Coming!!!"

A moment later the door opened, revealing a lady who looked alot like Tohru, except her hair was a bit longer, and had green puffy ribbons instead.

"Tia-chan!" shouted Christopher while thrusting his arms out in the air intending for a hug.

"Nephew!" shouted Tia accepting the hug, still not noticing the groups presence.

"Gochikku-san!" shouted Tia pointing to Gochikku. Gochikku looked up, not recognizing the woman infront of her.

"Yes?" Gochikku answered blankly

"Oh, you must not remember me! I met you when you were really little!" informed Tia

Gochikku looked subdued, she hated it when people mentioned her childhood.

"Come along with us Auntie!" shouted Christopher

"Where?" asked Tia

"Japan-"

"Japan?! For how long?! I got to go pack!" shouted Tia sounded electrified, she rushed inside the house.

The group was silent for a whole five minutes until Trey said "Well... That was easy". The group laughed idly while waiting for Tia to return. No one questioned how in the world Tia was Christopher's aunt.

"Okay Nephew!" said Tia

"Lets go" said Christopher while walking off property

No one questioned why she was so co operative, then again no one knew how Christopher knew all the zodiac, but it was convienent that Christopher could manage all this.

"So what are you?" asked Nodoka excitedly

"Uhmmm... A girl?" said Tia not understanding

"No, I mean zodiac"

"Horse"

"I see"

The group marched back to the harbor, not looking back.

"Why aren't we staying longer?" Asked Hebi

"Because Japan is a little far, I wanna get there before I'm sixty" joked Christopher

"That won't happen for a long time, you're only ten" teased Tia

"No! Twenty!" barked Christopher

"It's okay, you'll be big and strong like the others one day!" joked Celeste

"Ughhh" Christopher gave up

The three younger boys (Bastion, Horace, Timothy) all trotted to the sails and pulled, raising anchors, and charted the course to Japan!


	9. CANCELLATION NOTICE, SORRYZ

Cancelation Notice

Mmmk sorry my fans, but now I feel like writing this story is a chore, just something I could care less about, I'm REALLY SORRY.

Please forgive me.

But, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't atleast tell you what happened after?

Chapter 9 Overview

As the group was travelling back to Japan, Kairi broke Christopher's heart, and broke up with him.

Tia became amazing friend with Tohru.

Nodoka starts to feel really guilty about having Trey even though she doesn't deserve him, and he keeps telling her that she does...

The group reaches Japan.

Chapter 10 Overview

The group reaches Shibuya and the house the rest of the zodiac animals are staying at, they become petty friends.

The group disperses to go their seperate ways after Nodoka thanks them all.

Chapter 11 Overview

Christopher and Kairi move in with Trey and Nodoka in their house in Osaka.

Christopher 'gives up on life'

Nodoka... Destroys her wedding ring, leaving Trey in despair, and feeling worse than one billion Christophers.

Nodoka moves out of Trey's house to go back to Tohru and Kyo

We find out that Nodoka broke up with Trey because of her guilt.

Christopher commits suicide (he ain't no Tristin... He's good and dead)

Chapter 12 Overview

Trey and Kairi spend alot of mourning and living time together now that they lived alone together, both losing their loved ones. (See where this is going?)

Chapter 13 Overview

Trey asks Kairi out on a date

Kairi becomes Trey's girlfriend,killing their lonely feeling.

The End

My would-be warm good feel note

I had fun writing this as long as it lasted, and sorry my two hardcore fans for finishing it so soon. But hey... I ain't quitting writing yet!


End file.
